Pranav Nandan
Pranav N, labeled The Awesome One, is a contestant on Just Another Reality Show (JARS) Season 1. Cooling Off, Heating Up Pranav is introduced last into JARS and, like Julia, doesn't have an interview, although Kyle says, he's not the nicest guy you'll ever meet. During the immediate voting Pranav doesn't get any votes against him or for the finals. Although he does show some sympathy-like behaviors when Clay ranks up 6 votes against him. During this time there is an awkward interaction between Jarred, Clay and Pranav. After the cooler challenge, Pranav is called fifth on the Cunning Koalas. During the Easter Eg challenge Pranav finds an egg for his team and also assists in looking for more. After the Koalas lose he says he doesnt want to talk without a lawyer, the same line from the intro, all the while the Badgers see through Pranav's "nice" scharade and Clay and Jarred want Pranav gone first. Mainly because Pranav didn't vote with them during the instant elimination, even though no one was eliminated. Jarred calls Pranav backstabber after that. Pranav loses the friend act and becomes adversaries to the Clay/Jarred duo. Pranav is declared safe second at the elimination station, to Clay's displeasure. Ball to Ball During this challenge Pranav helps in organizing the order for the ball passing line. He is fourth and consistantly messes up the throws to Michaela, to which he admits to doing in a later confessional. Although, his team pulled through so it seems like it doesn't matter. Before the dodgeball challenge Pranav has a hostile interaction with opposing team member Jarred. Where JArred says (although this interaction is not seen), "Don't touch me with those dirty brown hands." This is one of the harshest of Jarred's remarks all season. During the dodgeball challenge Pranav has his targets set on Clay and Jarred, to which he succeeds in getting out during the games. Pranav doesn't have a strong playing history, usually getting out either first or second. During the elimination station Pranav is declared safe and votes for Andrew. Let Invulnerability Ring During this episode Pranav is probably the most prominent person off of the Koalas. Pranav competes last in the relay completing the Smarts leg, with opponent Jeremy. Pranav is able to answer 5 questions correctly first thus seemingly giving the Koalas the win. However, there is a key feature that the Koalas have to do before they can claim victory and Elijah was the only one who knew. Pranav rang the bell of invulnerability and secured the Cunning Koalas their first win. Battle of the Sexes During this episode Pranav was placed on the boys team with his rivals Clay and Jarred. However, during this challenge the conflicts between the three were put aside and the boys were able to win both the sparring challenge and the ball bowling challenge. Pranav did not compete in the sparring challenge due to the sword techinicality caused by Lucas and Jarred. However, his team won and Pranav was safe. Riddle it Out During this episode Pranav amps up his game both mentally and competitively. Pranav starts off the episode saying, "Clay, you look stupid". Already causing anxiety and instagating a small war between the two teams. This mini-war increases when Pranav tries to hold back Clay after Clay wanted to get some letters from the Cunning Koalas. After Clay snags the Koalas paper Pranav does the same leaving the Badgers baffled. Pranav attempts to stop the Badgers at all costs from decoding their paper, causing Lucas, Clay and Pranav to get into a mess of sparks that fly out of control. After the ring challenge Pranav aids in the argument that results after there is no clear cut winner to the challenge, however the Koalas win in the end. Blinded by Trust During this episode Pranav is a prominent feature throughout, although he does not participate in the challenge. Pranav starts off saying how he doesn't feel like doing anything, then the Twist Card is revealed. Despite the feuds and sparks that spring up when Clay and Pranav are around each other Pranav is the first person to say that he wants Clay on his team. Probably due to his extreme athletic ability. Pranav later exclaims that the teams switched captains, after Elijah swaps as well. Pranav did not participate in the challenge and later his team lost. During the elimination station, Clay and Pranav can be heard talking. Clay is insisting that if Pranav voted for Lucas, Pranav would be Clay's next target. Clay tells Pranav to vote off Julia because that is what Lucas is doing. Pranav looks completely uncertain of what he is going to do, and when it was time for Pranav to vote he went against Clay's wishes and voted for Michaela. Although it is unclear why. Clay sees Pranav's smile and says that it didn't matter 'cause Pranav was going home next anyway. However, when it came time to read outloud the votes Michaela, Pranav and Julia were all in the bottom three. Pranav and Julia were in the bottom two and tied 2-2. Clay took this as a sign that Pranav didn't vote with the majority and saw him as "not sticking with the boys" and voted him off, to Michaela's dismay. The Cook Off Ultimatum Pranav is the key topic of conversation at the beginning of this episode as both Julia and Michaela confront Kyle about Pranav's vote. Michaela insists that the votes were wrong as there could be no tie. It is later revealed that Lucas did not vote with the girls on the team causing Michaela and Julia to get very mad him. Trivia *Pranav was a member of Team Cunning Koalas. *Pranav was 1 of 3 people who received no votes for ‘eliminated first or final two’ during the first immediate elimination; the others being Sophie and Elijah. **He is also 1 of the 2 who did not make it to the merge. **He was also the only boy out of the three who did not make it to the merge. *Pranav was the key target of Clay for the majority of the game. **Ultimately he was eliminated by Clay after Clay swapped teams *Pranav was 1 of 2 people who had no alliances throughout the game. The other being Andrew. **Coincidently both were on the Cunning Koalas. *Pranav is ranked 9th place on S1.